1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detachable expansion card and, more particularly, to a detachable expansion card with a heat dissipation module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the science and technology, the computer becomes essential in lives and works of the human being. The computer allows various information to be stored more conveniently, the transmission to be more fast and the files to be processed more easily, and it also brings convenience to different aspects such as eating, clothing, living, traffic, bearing and entertainment of the people' lives.
The computer host usually includes various expansion cards to improve the performance. The expansion card is, for example, a sound card, a network card, a display card or other detachable expansion card. With the improvement of the operation performance of the chip in the expansion card, some expansion card is equipped with an independent fin assembly to dissipate heat for the chip of the expansion card. However, the cooling air in the computer system is affected by the expansion card and the plate body thereof, and then it does not flow to the fin assembly easily. Thus, the heat dissipation efficiency is not preferred.
To solve the above problem, the fin assembly is disposed outside the expansion card in the conventional technology, and the cooling air flows to the fin assembly successfully to dissipate heat for the fin assembly. However, if the fin assembly is disposed outside the expansion card, the heat dissipation structure occupies a large room, and the fin assembly is easily damaged by external force in the transporting process.